Talk:Republicanism in Lovia
Well, this article on the Republican movement in Lovia is very fine. Expand it a little more and add some images and it will be even better. Dr. Magnus 14:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. I have one question though. I'm still wondering if you are a monarchist or a republican. --Bucurestean 14:04, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I am a monarchist. I am myself a member of the nobility, as the Baron of Donia. The entire Donia Clan is part of this baronage, situated in the Emerald Highlands. I support the King and his family. Dr. Magnus 14:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, by the way: may I add the image of The North-African Nazi again? Of course they are not all nazi's, but the extremists are the most well known! Dr. Magnus 14:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I know that you're intentions are fine, but still I would like to ask you not to insert that image :) --Bucurestean 14:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay then. No Honecker either? Dr. Magnus 14:30, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Nope :P --Bucurestean 14:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) List of Republican parties *Lovian Republican Party *Republican Alternative *Unity of Republicans (former movement) *Unity of Republicans (Pierlot movement) *New Lovian Socialists (sort of) *Hurbanova republicans *probably about 10 more that I've missed... Most of these are unrelated. I propose the following: *Marcus' LRP becomes a genuine historical republican party, which has opposed the king's rule since a long time ago (1930s perhaps?). *In 1978 it merges with the Lovian Socialists and the Socialist Party of Seven to form the Lovian Democratic Party (as currently) *A hard-core remnant remains, however, and re-forms into the RA. *The RA wins seats in congress from 2003 to 2008. *It reforms into the UoR in 2008. **Alternatively, we could rename the RA the UoR for the sake of continuity and wipe RA out of history. *Hurbanovan uprisings are associated with the UoR. *(Alternatively the RA --> UoR reform could occur at this point.) *In modern times the LDP inherits moderate republican views which accounts for the King losing Member by Right. *Perhaps a small republican party exists today - the remains of the UoR, or perhaps they change back to RA after association with the IGP. This isn't necessary though, and probably not desirable unless someone is willing to give it seats. Any thoughts? --Semyon 15:00, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Delete Marcus' LRP. Currently, it lasts for two years, 1978-1980 and forms the Lovian Democratic Party. Why not just delete LRP and LS (the party that merged with LRP) and make it the real republican party? The name can be changed to Lovian Republican Party, but the current iteration of it is unacceptable. It also needs a logo change. It's a bit too silly. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:06, January 2, 2013 (UTC) UoR seems like a more extremist group, despite the fact that they claim to be "democratic and peaceful". I also don't like how the former and Pierlot movements have different articles. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, the only thing that would stay the same about LRP is the name. I agree the current party is ridiculous. --Semyon 15:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, any opinions on my plan? You didn't actually say if you approved or not, TM. :P PS I'm a bit contra removing the LS + LRP --> merger, because I involved the Seven Socialists in it and I'll have to rewrite an annoying amount of Seven's history. I don't see any particular reason why it should be removed, tbh. --Semyon 15:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Current Status and update So what is the monarchs official status? Powers were VERY Reduced but didn't occur in some sweeping wave of hate against the king? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:17, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :The monarchs nowadays have just a symbolic role. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:27, January 17, 2013 (UTC)